The Deal
by rose24081
Summary: The bet was if ga eul won yi jeong would stop being a Casanova and if he one ga eul would give her body to yi jeong for a week.What started off as i bet ended up to something more.    It's basical the boysover flower's scenes with more smut for seoul.
1. Seal the Deal

It was normal day ga eul was working in the porridge shop dancing to music since nobody was in the shop. The music was really loud that she did not hear the door open. Yi jeong walked in trying to find jandi but he ended up finding a girl dancing.

'She has a nice butt' yi jeong thought while staring at her shake her hips.

He then went over to her and taped her shoulder which caused her to jump and spin around and face. Ga eul quickly turned down the music.

"Sorry about that. How may I help you" ga eul said in her sweetest voice.

"I am looking for geum jandi. Is she here?" Yi jeong asked.

"No she is not here right now." Ga eul

"Well do you know her" yi jeong asked staring at her.

"Yes since kindergarten" ga eul said.

"So you are her best friend" ga eul then nodded her head.

Yi jeong then grabbed her wrist and started to drag her o his car.

"where do you think you are taking me" ga eul said while shouting when yi jeong threw her into his car.

"I just want have a chat with you" he then shut the door and ran to the driver's side and got in before ga eul could run.

"yah I can't talk right now I have to work" ga eul said while trying to open the door.

"I am sure your manger will be ok" yi jeong said while driving off so ga eul could not get out of the car.

They went to yi jeong studio the ride there was silent when they arrived the got out of the car and went into the studio.

"I am going to make some tea look around and make yourself comfortable" yi jeong said while going to the kitchen to make some tea.

When he got back he placed the tray of tea on the table and looked around to find ga eul bending over to look at a pot. Yi jeong's eyes were transfixed on ga eul's bum he could not move his eye's away. After a while he noticed the more she bent the more her skirt went up.

'Come on a little more and I can see your pantie come on! 'yi jeong thought.

But sadly for him ga eul stood up and fixed her skirt and turned around and noticed yi jeong was there and staring at her but she could not help but blush.

"You know your very cute when you blush" yi jeong said while smirking.

"what is that a Casanova lines?" ga eul said while sitting down.

"Now what is the reason you dragged me here?" ga eul said.

"I just wanted to tell you to warn your friend not to fancy jun pyo that much" yi jeong said while sipping tea.

"and why is that" ga eul asked a little angry.

"Because commoner and rich people like us don't go together" yi jeong said in a calm voice.

"Trust me jandi does not want climb that tree" ga eul said while getting up she was about to storm out when yi jeong grabbed her wrist and spun her around. They were really close that their chests were touching while their faces were an inch apart.

"ok let's make this interesting if jandi starts to climb that tree you have given up your body for me for a year" yi jeong said while grabbing her butt.

"fine but if I win you stop being a Casanova for a year" ga eul said while trying to remove his hand from her butt but he was to strong so his hand stayed on her butt.

"ok then let's seal the deal" yi jeong said. He then lowered his head captured her lips it feel magical for the two and after a little while he brushed his tongue on the her bottom lip asking for an entrance and before she could respond they heard someone give a whistle so they broke apart from each other to see woo bin.

"yo bro I came to ask if you want to go to a club but it seems like you are busy" woobin said with a smirk.

"actually he is not busy you can go with him after he takes a shower to wash off all the tea he has on him" ga eul said while walking over to the table.

They were smirking thinking she was saying that yi jeong can go after taking a shower with her but the smirks stopped when ga eul came over with the tea pot and poured it over his head likely for him the tea was cold.

"Bye" ga eul said while smirking and walking off.

Woo bin just kept on laughing while yi jeong was confused.

"That is some girl "woo bin said

"I know" yi jeong said while staring out the door she left.


	2. The Dress

It was a nice day ga eul and jandi were working in the porridge shop. Ga eul was not focusing she was thinking about the bet.

Jandi can't possible start liking jun pyo right she like ji hoo. Ahh this so frustrating why did I agree to this bet. You agreed because you thought you would win and also because you thought losing would not be bad. What! Losing is really bad because he is going to take my innocence away from me.

"Ga eul are you alright you been looking out into space and wiping the same spot forever" jandi asked

"Oh I am alright. Also umm...um..."ga eul was scared to ask if jandi liked jun pyo because she was afraid of the answer.

"Just spit it out!"

"Do you like jun pyo?"

" you have to be kidding I would never like epically after today."

"what happened today?"

"well yesterday I went to club and today I woke up in a hotel room with different clothes than the ones I had on yesterday. Then today when I went to school there was a picture if me sleeping with a men on the screen. And when jun pyo so this he got mad without asking my side of the story." Jandi said frustrated.

"That's why we came to fix this problem." Woo bin said.

"We will help you jandi" yi jeong said.

After a few minutes of talking they decided to look at the picture again to figure out what the man looked like. They all huddled around the computer.

Yi jeong went behind ga eul and put one arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. She turned around and glared at him but he acted like he did nothing wrong and continued look at the screen.

"Two can play this game" ga eul thought while leaning into him more and snuggle into him more.

Yi jeong was suprised but then he just smirked and put his other hand around her waist too. The two were snuggle and not paying attention to the screen but when they felt woo bin nudged them they jumped apart lucky for them jandi did not see otherwise yi jeong would be a dead man right now.

"Come on yi jeong let's go "woo bin said while smirking and walking out the door.

"Bye" yi jeong said while walking out the door.

"Bye sunbae" ga eul and jandi said in unison.

After a few hours jandi and the boss left the shop but ga eul stayed to close the shop. Ga eul was dancing to trouble maker when she feel someone hand wrap around her waist she jumped and span around she then saw yi jeong. They noses were touching and yi jeong arms are still wrapped around her waist.

"Hi" ga eul said in a whisper.

"Hi" yi jeong said.

He lowered his head and captured ga eul lips it was a sweet innocent kiss until yi jeong brushed his tongue on ga eul's bottom lip asking for an entrance so ga eul opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in she could help but moan. Yi jeong lifted ga eul and placed her on the table behind her then he spread her leg wide and went in-between them. They kept on making out they only stopped because they made to breath. They had their for heads touching while they tried to catch their breath when yi jeong caught his breath he stepped away from her and he was about to leave when he remembered something.

" ga eul when you give me your body I want you to wear this" he then gave her the bag he had when he walked in.

Ga eul got curious and opened to find a dress.

"Yah yi jeong what is this" ga eul said almost shouting.

"Bye" yi jeong said while ranking to his car so ga eul could not get him.

"Sunbae!"

Ga eul looked at the dress. The dress was not bad other than the problem if she bends over everybody will she her underwear the bad part was there was a note attached.

**i thought this dress would be cute on you ga eul and when it's time to give your body up to me i want you wear only this and nothing else. If you no what i mean. Also when you come i want you to help me get a vase form the very bottom self because i can't bend that far and i know you are really flexible.**

**- your oppa**


End file.
